Le Ciel t'est tombé sur le tête
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "J'ai l'impression désagréable d'une conversation à sens unique. - Le feu brûle, et l'eau noie. - Tu m'aimes ?" Théâtre.


Yo !

Cette histoire a été écrite quelque chose comme … en 2015. Il y a plein de trucs qui me plaisent moins qu'à l'époque, mais je n'ai pas le cœur de les changer. Même les notes sont d'époque. Hm.

Bienvenue à vous qui avez atterri, sûrement par mégarde, sur cette histoire !

Pour vous prévenir, c'est un texte un peu absurde donc… Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de sous-textes, les trois-quarts de l'histoire ne tiennent qu'à vous, votre capacité de compréhension et d'imagination. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous trouverez pas ça trop capilotracté !

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Ciel t'est tombé sur la tête.**

 _Un rideau noir sur une scène invisible, qu'on devine. Tout à coup les lumières baissent, on éteint les derniers téléphones et les conversations cessent. En fond sonore, un léger clapotis aqueux et discret, puis un grand bruit comme une pierre qu'on jette à la mer et de nouveau le petit clapotis paisible. Ça se chuinte petit à petit, alors même que le grand et lourd rideau se lève._

 _Scène dépouillée. Gélate bleue. Lumière rasante et brume. Des sons étranges qui semblent venir d'un rêve. On aperçoit deux personnages, l'un, Demyx, au centre de la scène et l'autre, Zexion, assis au proscénium. Il devait être là avant, mais, tout de noir vêtu, il se camouflait dans le rideau. Demyx avance vers l'autre, qui semble être là depuis longtemps. Les voix sont sonorisées. Étrangement, les vêtements de Zexion lui collent à la peau._

ZEXION : Hm.

DEMYX : J'ai l'impression désagréable d'une conversation à sens unique.

ZEXION : Sûrement.

DEMYX : Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

ZEXION : Non.

DEMYX : Pourquoi ?

ZEXION : Je suis humain.

DEMYX : Moi aussi.

ZEXION : C'est bien ce que je dis.

DEMYX : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

ZEXION : Non.

DEMYX : Mais pourtant…

ZEXION : Hm…

DEMYX : Je crois qu'un bout de ciel est tombé sur moi.

ZEXION : Vraiment ?

DEMYX : Vraiment ?

ZEXION : Sûrement.

DEMYX : D'accord.

ZEXION : Le Ciel t'est tombé sur la tête.

DEMYX : Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

ZEXION : C'est toi.

DEMYX : Mais tu sais.

ZEXION : C'est vrai.

DEMYX : Pourquoi pas ?

ZEXION : L'amour rend aveugle.

DEMYX : Tu m'aimes ?

ZEXION : C'est pour ça que tu sens la pluie.

DEMYX : Est-ce que la montagne touche le ciel ou les nuages le sol ?

ZEXION : Il fait beau.

DEMYX : Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de soleil, hein ?

ZEXION : Il n'y en a pas souvent la nuit, c'est vrai.

DEMYX : Tu aimes le soleil ?

ZEXION : Le feu brûle.

DEMYX : Axel l'aime beaucoup.

ZEXION : Le feu brûle.

DEMYX : Et l'eau noie.

ZEXION : Ah ?

DEMYX : Et pourtant, tu m'aimes ?

ZEXION : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

DEMYX : Des nuages.

ZEXION : Il n'y en a pas.

DEMYX : J'aimerais bien qu'il pleuve.

ZEXION : Ça ne fait pas mal ?

DEMYX : Tu sais.

ZEXION : Les gens disent que.

DEMYX : Pourtant.

ZEXION : Qui es-tu ?

DEMYX : Je crois être de ceux qui ont besoin que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête.

ZEXION : Tu ne devrais pas écouter les gens.

DEMYX : Ça m'apaise.

ZEXION : Le ciel est rempli d'humains.

DEMYX : C'est dangereux, tu crois ?

ZEXION : Ça finira par te tuer.

DEMYX : Je ne crois pas que j'aie très envie de mourir, pour l'instant.

ZEXION : Alors tue-les d'abord.

DEMYX : C'est ce que tu ferais.

ZEXION : Laisse-moi respirer.

DEMYX : Je ne peux pas.

ZEXION : Moi non plus.

DEMYX : Désolé.

ZEXION : Tu ne l'es pas.

DEMYX : Pourquoi ?

ZEXION : Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être désolé.

DEMYX : Et tu sais, c'est ça ?

ZEXION : C'est ça.

DEMYX : Pourtant tu vas me tuer tu as dit.

ZEXION : Pas moi.

DEMYX : Qui, alors ?

ZEXION : Ceux qui sont dehors.

DEMYX : Est-ce qu'on voit mieux les étoiles, de dehors ?

ZEXION : Dehors, il n'y a pas de plafond.

DEMYX : Oui ?

ZEXION : Oui.

DEMYX : Ici non plus.

ZEXION : Ah. Pour toi.

DEMYX : Mes yeux sont partout.

ZEXION : Et est-ce que tu le vois le ciel, quand il te tombe sur la tête ?

DEMYX : Je le sens, plutôt, surtout, sur et dans tout mon corps je le sens.

ZEXION : Je ne sens rien moi, ici.

DEMYX : Est-ce que tu peux ressentir, alors ?

ZEXION : Oui.

DEMYX : Enfin.

ZEXION : En fin.

DEMYX : Tu veux rester jouer avec moi ?

ZEXION : Oui, ce n'est pas la bonne question.

DEMYX : Je te jouerai de la guitare.

ZEXION : Bientôt je partirai.

DEMYX : Je te retiendrai !

ZEXION : Tu ne pourras pas .

DEMYX : Pourquoi ?

ZEXION : Parce que je serai toujours là.

DEMYX : Je t'aime.

ZEXION : Je suis là.

DEMYX : Reste.

ZEXION : Tu as raison, en fait. Ça se sent. Tu devrais les tuer.

DEMYX : J'ai déjà commencé, non ?

ZEXION : Le feu brûle.

DEMYX : Axel l'aime.

ZEXION : Axel est mort.

DEMYX : Toi aussi.

ZEXION : L'eau noie.

DEMYX : Tu m'aimes.

ZEXION : C'est beau, la pluie.

 _Demyx a enroulé ses bras autour de Zexion, toujours ou de nouveau assis au proscénium. Il embrasse son front doucement, et lentement pousse le jeune homme au bord, toujours plus au bord. Le rideau commence déjà à se baisser, le clapotis de l'eau revient, Demyx recule et Zexion se retrouve là, dans la fosse, à quelques mètres à peine du public. Il regarde la scène recouverte du rideau noir, baisse la tête. Traverse l'orchestre, triste, laissant traîner derrière lui sa veste noire, son t-shirt noir, son pantalon noir, son caleçon noir, son identité. On entend depuis la scène un bruit de pluie mêlé de pleurs._

.

.

.

Voilà. Alors, pour la petite explication, en gros, Demyx est un lac dans lequel Zexion se noie. Ça me semble plutôt compréhensible mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit donc… C'est la seule information sûre. Zexion est le bout de Ciel tombé dans le lac Demyx. Pour le reste, le pourquoi du comment, et tout le reste du sous-texte, je vous laisse à vos interprétations, que je serais heureuse d'entendre si vous laissez une review pour me dire ! Enfin, même si vous avez d'autres choses à dire, des questions, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
